films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree
Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree is the twenty-sixth episode of the second season and the fifty-second episode of the series. In the US, this episode was first released on the VHS release of Shining Time Station's 1990 Christmas special 'Tis a Gift. In this episode, the Christmas party was almost ruined when Thomas collides with a snowdrift while bringing the Christmas tree home. Plot It was the twenty-third of December and the final preparations are being made for a carol party to be held at Tidmouth. All the engines are working hard setting up the decorations; this year, Sir Topham Hatt wants this carol party to be extra special. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting very impatient when Thomas arrives, then tells him that their Christmas tree has come and Thomas has to fetch it while Duck watches over Annie and Clarabel; Thomas is very excited and rushes off. Thomas collects the tree safely, but on the way home, crashes into a snow drift and gets stuck. Thomas knows he must get back in time, and whistles, but can't get out of the heavy snow. Suddenly, an avalanche erupts and buries Thomas and the tree. Back at the yards, the engine are waiting for Thomas, whose delay begins to make them cross. The Fat Controller quiets them down and tells them that snow has knocked the telephone lines down, and they must assume that he is stranded. Everyone now feels sorry, and Donald and Douglas puff away to save him. They soon reach a snow drift much deeper than the rest. A cry for help is heard, but Douglas thinks it's the wind. Hearing the cry again, they realize that they're at the drift where Thomas is buried. Time passes as the workmen decide to free him; Thomas' driver and fireman, who had taken shelter in a nearby cottage, join the rescue, and Thomas is freed from the snow. Thomas follows the twins home, and night falls. The Fat Controller rewards the engines by granting permission to sing carols. The engines happily chuff away to the station. Lights come on, and The Fat Controller declares three cheers for Thomas and his friends. Harold soon joins the party and drops off Father Christmas, much to everyone's joy. As the carols begin, Thomas tells Percy that it's no fun getting stuck in snow, but it was all worth it for the celebration, then wishes everyone a Happy Christmas, ending the episode. Characters *Thomas *Donald and Douglas *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy (won't speak) *Toby (doesn't speak) *Duck (don't speak) *Harold (can't speak) *Annie and Clarabel (shouldn't speak) *Father Christmas (would not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth *Ffarquhar Sheds *Suddery Castle *Tidmouth Sheds *The Watermill *Shunting Yards *Wellsworth (deleted scene) Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name, released alongside the series in 1986. *Stock footage from Thomas, Terence and the Snow is used, as was mirrored stock footage from Thomas' Train. *Father Christmas seems to be a dressed up model of the Fat Controller. *This is the last episode of several things: **The last episode narrated by Roy Russel in the AUS, and Louise Raeder in Sweden. **The last episode produced by Robert D. Cardona. **The last episode made by Clearwater Features. **Britt Allcroft's last episode as executive producer until No Sleep for Cranky. **The last episode until the seventeenth season to have the same narrator for both the UK and US, excluding the episodes on New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures and the original cut of the twelfth season. **The last episode where Donald and Douglas' nameplates are on their smokeboxes until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. *In Ringo's US narration, all lines mentioning the Fat Controller are omitted. *This is the only Ringo Starr narrated episode to be released in the US without him formally re-recording certain lines. Thus, all lines mentioning the Fat Controller were simply omitted rather than changed to mention Sir Topham Hatt as had been done for Ringo's other US releases. *Deleted scenes show that Henry, Gordon and Duck may have been intended to play larger roles in this episode. *A deleted scene shows Thomas smiling when he was pulled out of the snow drift. *A deleted scene also shows Thomas next to Henry and Gordon at Tidmouth instead of BoCo. *In a rare still taken from the episode, Thomas was already wearing his Santa Claus hat when he passes the Watermill with the tree. *The Italian title of this episode is "On Christmas Eve". It was called "The Missing Christmas Tree" in Germany. In Japan, this episode is called "The Engine's Christmas Carol". The Welsh title is called, "Thomas and the Christmas Tree". *In the US, this episode aired before Donald and Douglas and Edward's shocked face. *If Thomas returns with the Christmas tree, then the twins should've come up in front of him. *In the aerial shot of the station when the lights come on, Bertie is stationary, at the back of the shot and missing a Christmas hat. Not long after there is a close-up of him with Trevor and Terence, now wearing a hat. *In the aerial shot of the station, Annie and Clarabel don't have hats on, but later gain them. *Daisy and Henrietta weren't present at the Christmas party. Diesel, for some reason, was. *A wire was used to hold Harold when he was landing. *BoCo's left eye was scratched. *When the narrator says "Everyone cheered and the party began", Thomas was now next to Harold instead of in front of the station. Then, at the end of the episode, he was in his original position again. Edward was also seen in the station instead of in front of the station and Henry, Gordon, and BoCo have disappeared. *Something can be seen in the shed when Thomas says "Happy Christmas everyone!" *Donald and Douglas' nameplates are missing in several scenes. *A camera tripod was seen when Donald and Douglas set off to find Thomas. *When the engines head to the Christmas party, Thomas' head lamp isn't on and the other engines aren't wearing head lamps at all. *In the restored version, in the shot of Thomas and Percy towards the end, a blue light behind them was covered up. This is likely to be a crew member standing in the background. *Thomas' eyes are wonky throughout the episode. *In the shot of Bill and Ben with Diesel, Ben's nameplate is loose. *While Ringo Starr's US narration has all lines mentioning the Fat Controller omitted, the footage remains unchanged. As a result, some of the scenes of the Fat Controller appear to be longer than necessary, and one shot of him is shown with no accompanying dialogue. *In the overhead shot of the station, Terence's eyes are wonky. *When Sir Topham Hatt tells the engines they can go enjoy the carols, Donald and Douglas are missing their nameplates, Donald's left eyebrow (viewers perspective right) is missing, and Thomas' face was crooked. *In the overhead shot of the station, none of the trucks next to Annie and Clarabel have faces, and when we see the shot of Trevor, Terence, Bertie, Annie and Clarabel, a truck next to Annie gains a face. *When Donald and Douglas set off to rescue Thomas, the Fat Controller was standing by the track opposite them. In the next shot, the Fat Controller has already gotten back to his car on the other side of the turntable long before the twins run round it which could be impossible. *Thomas' face moves when he says "Happy Christmas, Percy." Gallery ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUKtitlecard.jpg|1987 UK title card ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreerestoredtitlecard.jpg|Restored UK title card ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree1994UStitlecard.jpg|1994 US title card ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUStitlecard.png|2000 US title card ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUStitlecard2.png|2003 US title card ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeItaliantitlecard.png|Italian Title Card ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUkrainianTitleCard.jpg|Ukrainian Title Card ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree1.png|Bertie, Clarabel, Trevor, Terence, and Annie Cheering ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree2.jpg ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree3.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree4.png|Diesel, Bill, and Ben ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree5.png|Donald ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree6.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree7.png|Donald, Douglas and Thomas (The twins are missing their nameplates error) ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree8.png|Donald (with Edward's face), Douglas, Henry, and Gordon ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree9.png|Douglas ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree10.png|Duck and Edward ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree11.png|Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, and BoCo ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree12.png|Harold ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree13.png|Percy and Toby ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree14.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree15.png|Edward, Terence, Bertie, Trevor, Harold, and Thomas ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree16.png|Thomas ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree17.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree18.png|Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree19.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree20.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree21.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree22.png|Thomas, Annie, and Duck ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree23.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree24.png|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree25.png|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree26.png|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree27.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree28.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree29.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree30.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree31.png|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree32.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree33.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree34.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree35.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree36.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree37.png|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree38.png|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree39.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree40.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree41.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree42.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree43.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree44.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree45.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree46.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree47.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree48.png|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel passing Suddery Castle ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree49.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree50.png|Sir Topham Hatt ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree51.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree52.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree53.png|Thomas looking annoyed in the snowdrift ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree54.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree55.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree56.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree57.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree58.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree59.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree60.png|Donald and Douglas near a snowdrift ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree61.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree62.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree63.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree64.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree65.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree66.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree67.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree68.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree69.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree70.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree71.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree72.jpg ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree73.jpg ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree74.jpg|"Merry Christmas" sign - translated to Welsh ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree75.jpg ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree75.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree76.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree77.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree78.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree79.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree80.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree81.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree82.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree83.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree84.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree85.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree86.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree87.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree88.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree89.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree90.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree91.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree92.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree93.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree94.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree95.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree96.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree97.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree98.png|Deleted scene Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1986 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas And Percy's Mountain Adventure And Other Stories (1994, US) Category:Thomas And Percy's Mountain Adventure And Other Stories (August 24, 1994) Full Category:Saved From Scrap (1998, US) Category:Saved From Scrap (August 18, 1998) Full Category:Snow And Other Thomas Adventures (2000, US) Category:Snow And Other Thomas Adventures (September 26, 2000) Full Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (2002, US) Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (March 5, 2002) Full Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (2005, US) Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (October 4, 2005) Full Category:The Scottish Twin Engines (2008, US) Category:The Scottish Twin Engines (March 4, 2008) Full